superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Message in a Bottle/Back in Style/Bones in the Body Credits (1997)
"Back in Style" Written by Tom Minton Directed by Liz Holzman "Bones in the Body" Written by Randy Rogel Directed by Liz Holzman Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Liz Holzman Story Editor Peter Hastings Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Production Manager Bill Devine Them by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone [Bernstein Steve Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Plotz Jim Cummings as Calhoun Capybara Greg Bursn as Daffy Duck Jeff Glen Bennett as Thunderdogg Gail Matthius as Sweet Polly Dognose Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons B.G. Key Design Frank Frezzo Ed Haney Art Direction Rusty Mills Storyboards Mario D'Anna Kevin Frank Carolyn Gair-Taylor Neal Sternecky Mark Zoeller Model/Prop Design Arland Barron Darryl Bowen Julie Gimeno Liz Holzman Jairo Lizarazu Greg Peters Mark Rubinchik Vickie Scott Neal Sternecky Sheet Timing Jeff Hall Greg Reyna B.G. Paint Greg Battes Rolly Oliva Junn Roca Timing Directors Herb Moore Greg Reyna Title Cards Chris Duncan Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Eleanor Dahlen Karl Jacobs Copying & Shipping Ana Arce Bill Ryan Martin Crossley Star Wirth Archives Manager Geno DuBois Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Sarah Tomassi Maria Womack Manager Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Show #91 Color Key Kathleen Irvine Linda Redondo Clayton Stang Painters Michael Chutuuk Bill Ohanesian Kim Pettijohn Director of Post Production Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Al Breitenbach Videotape Supervisor Jay Weinman Editorial Technical Supervisor Bradford Keatts Assistant Editor Steve Siracusa Sound Readers Rob DeSales Randy Paton Joseph Trueba ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Post Prod. Coor. Bonnie Buckner Dial/ADR Editor Linda DiFranco Post Prod. Coor. Howard Goldstein John Voralik Recording Facility Monterey Post Supervising Dial/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue Editor John Hegedes Sound Effects George Brooks Robert Hargreaves Re-Rec. Engineers Thoams J. Maydeck, C.A.S. John Hegedes ADR/Dialogue Engineer Harry Andronis John Hegedes Assistant Engineer Patrick Rodman Assistants to the Senor Producer Dawn Sturm Kimberly McKelvey Bobbie Page Assistant to the Supervising Producer Bonnie Colman Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Voice Over Assistants Eric Keeler Dario Fagnani Videotape Supervision Pam MacLaren Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerstein Music Editor Tom Lavin for MX Editing, Inc. Colorist Jeff Hoffman Online Editor Bruce Oschmanek Post Prod. Assts Bill Fiala John Voralik Orchestration Ron Goldstein Tim Kelly Senior Production Coordinator Shaun McLaughlin Production Coordinators Steve Kindernay Kelvin Kittrell Lisa Melcombe Alesia Robertson Tristin Roesch Thomas Shalin Bruno Bottcher Animation Services Akom Production Company President: Nelson Shin In Charge of Production: Frank Shin Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. Production Manager: George Chang Overseas Prouction Manager: Alex Liu Production Coordinator: Stephanie Liao Animation Supervisor: Waltertree Hsieh, Ivan Yu In-Between Supervisor: Alex Chang Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Howard Schwartz Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Joe Reilly Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1997 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation